


Silent moments at the beach

by pinkpoedi



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpoedi/pseuds/pinkpoedi
Summary: ...After what felt like eternity Kathryn whispered barely audible “Can’t we pretend…just for this moment... that we are just two people, a man and a woman…and not two Starfleet officers that…” and then her voice became silent...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I would love to get some feedback! As you, most probably, will notice, while reading, english is not my native language so please excuse me for any mistakes.

Kathryn was strolling through the alley smelling all kinds of flavors, enjoying the warm breeze. This planet really was a bliss. She was glad she had let Tuvok talk her into some hours of shore leave to clear her mind from the constant stress on the ship.

The inhabitants called themselves the “Nepans” and were some of the friendliest cultures they got to meet so far. After the trading had been arranged, Voyager’s crew was granted some R&R time on the surface. Kathryn knew some of the senior staff were also on the planet at the moment but so far she had only met some ensigns who were enjoying their time by tasting some food which had no Leola root in it.

When she turned around the next corner she smelled something she had missed very much. That was definitely the smell of the ocean. She increased her speed and headed to where she expected the beach to be. A few minutes later she was rewarded with the sound of waves crashing and people laughing. No matter on which planet in space she was, the sound of people laughing, irrespective of the race, always made her crook a smile herself. She slipped off her shoes and gave a humming sound when she felt the sand between her toes. Still smiling she made her way along the beach. Here and there she heard familiar voices. A few hundred meters along the beach she saw a little bay which seemed to be a lonely spot. Picking up some shelves along the way she walked straight towards it.

It looked even more beautiful than from the distance. Being glad to have put on her bathing suit beneath her summer dress she put down her bag, got out of her dress and walked into the water. First the water felt chilly but as soon as she walked farer into it she got used to the temperature. She dipped into the water completely and swam a few rounds before walking back to her stuff at the beach. She sat on her towel and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her skin and she could almost feel her freckles darkening. “This beach is almost as beautiful as the one on...” she heard herself beginning to say. She opened her eyes and realized there was no one near to talk to. But there was really only on person she wanted to talk to right now and share this moment with. Sighing she closed her eyes again and sank back on her towel.

The sound of birdlike creatures and the ocean made her relax her whole body and drift off to sleep.

 

Something had changed... had there been a sound? it was darker behind her closed eyes than before, wasn’t it? There was that sound again…it seemed like someone clearing one’s throat. Startled she opened her eyes. There was something…no someone blocking her from the sun. Someone she knew too well. “You’re not too easy to find Kathryn” came his amused voice. “Chakotay? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on the bridge?” She asked. “My shift ended one hour ago. After sitting and waiting in your office for a few minutes I asked the computer for your whereabouts.” He said, moving from her line of vision and sitting next to her in the sand. “What? That can’t be! What time is it? Oh, Chakotay, I’m so sorry I must have fallen asleep.” She began to stand up but his gentle and firm hand on her arm made her remain sitting. “Let’s not rush things. I’m glad you got to relax a little bit. Voyager will be in orbit for another 14 hours and the reports will still be lying there when we return. I for my part could use a few more minutes of fresh air. What about you? Care to join me a little bit longer here on the beach?” he asked and looked deep into her eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes of his. So warm and comforting. Beginning to smile she just nodded and squeezed his hand on her arm. Smiling in return he removed his hand and looked at the ocean.

After several minutes of comfortable silence Kathryn said in a low voice “You know what? I thought of you earlier this afternoon.” – “Is that so?” – “Oh don’t look so smug. This beach, doesn’t it remind you of this beautiful M-class planet we visited some time ago? You know that one with the huge green slug like creatures that came out of the ocean when the suns went down.” Chakotay looked like he tried to remember what beach she was talking about when suddenly he began to grin. “Oh you mean the one with those beautiful blue flowers? Oh ja, how could I forget. It really was beautiful.” Kathryn beamed at him. “Exactly that one. I remember you getting me some of those flowers for my ready room.” Just as she started to look away from him Chakotay whispered, looking at the ocean “When I first saw those flowers I was hypnotized…the blue reminded me of the color of your eyes.” Kathryn’s heart skipped a beat. Slowly she grabbed his hand. Chakotay looked confused at her waving her fingers through his. He wanted to say something but stopped when he saw her looking directly at him with eyes that reflected the same emotions he held for her. After what felt like eternity Kathryn whispered barely audible “Can’t we pretend…just for this moment... that we are just two people, a man and a woman…and not two Starfleet officers that…” and then her voice became silent. Chakotay looked her in the eyes, holding nothing back what he felt for her and just cupped her cheek. Nodding, his thumb caught the single tear she hadn’t realized escaping her eye. He moved closer to her, put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “As long as you want Kathryn, as long as you want” he whispered in her hair and felt her tremble slightly before she put her arm around his hip and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They remained sitting there holding each other close as the two suns began to sink. Chakotay traced lazy patterns on Kathryn’s arm and eventually moved it to her neck causing her to shudder slightly. Her breathing changed and she slowly moved her head looking up at him. When he saw her eyes, he saw the same love he held for her. As time seemed to stand still he moved slowly towards her. The first touch of their lips was very light. As neither of them pulled back he increased the pressure and felt her moving closer to him. Sliding her arms around his neck he sank them to the ground and put his hand on her hip. Moving it slightly he realized she was only wearing her swimsuit. When a groan escaped his mouth, he felt her tongue whispering over his lips. Meeting her tongue with his, he slid his hand up tracing the contours of her breast. Teasing it with his thumb they unlocked their mouths catching for air. When they locked eyes, he saw all kinds of emotion running through her features. Her lips began to tremble and as she opened her mouth for speaking he cut her off with a kiss. “Shh don’t…let’s just pretend a few more minutes”. Nodding she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck.

Taking a deep breath, she eventually gave him a short kiss on the lips and moved away from his embrace. Feeling cold at once he watched her get up and putting on her dress. He helped her pack her bag and without saying a word they looked each other deep in the eyes sharing a wordless promise to wait for their time together. Sliding his arm around her shoulders they walked back towards the transport station.

When they materialized on the ship he saw her sad expression being replaced by her perfect captain’s mask. Nodding towards the crewman at the station they made their way towards their quarters. When they arrived at Kathryn’s door they looked at each other, both not knowing what to say or do. After what felt like an eternity Chakotay gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. When they were about to separate, he whispered in her ear “I really, really hope in any parallel universe a very lucky version of myself got to peel you out of that incredibly sexy bathing suit tonight.” As a response, he heard and felt her laughing. Wiping away a tear from her eye she took a last look at him and disappeared into her quarters.

The next morning when Kathryn entered her ready room she found a vase on her desk with blue flowers and next to it a handwritten note saying _“One day we won’t have to pretend anymore”._


End file.
